Crossroads
by AnNiE4
Summary: How it must feel to discover your real identity especially when it is one that is so far removed from your own reality. It all starts with Gohan coming across a missing person leaflet. DARK FIC tendencies...AU OOC Shounen ai
1. Chapter 1

**Rewritten...**

Rating: MA

Warning: DARK FIC ; Homosexual relationships, coarse language, violence, censored scenes, attempted suicide, drugs, alcohol, male-pregnancy ( maybe ), alternate reality, out of character and this can go on...

The old saying applies: dont like / dont read!

Pairings Mirai Trunks / Son Gohan

Beta: Vegeta-sires

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Nor is there any profit being made here.

_"Crossroads"_

Chapter 1

Dressed like any other teenager boy of sixteen - worn jeans black t-shirt sneaks with his favourite baseball cap pulled low, but looking more confused than ever. Reading an old pamphlet he had taken from the window of an old Service Station after paying for his fuel.

It was for a reward on any information on a Son Chichi. He couldn't understand it. It looked like a young photo of his mother, but she wasn't a Son she was a Collins. The date of the women disappearance coincided with in the year he was born. His dark eyes turned to the phone number at the bottom of the pamphlet. It told him that whoever had been looking for her must have lived at West city which was a full day's drive away.

"Hey Gohan, come on man it's getting late." Sharpener yelled from the passenger side of an old Chevy pick-up with a huge floral design couch tied down in the back.

Smiling, he folded the leaflet before quickly shoving it in his pocket for later reference, . "What's your rush?"

"I just want to get this back home. Angie is supposed to be ringing me this afternoon." Sharpener explained anxiously watching his friend approach the truck.

Gohan laughed sprinting around the front to the driver's side. "Do you even know how we're going to get it up those stairs of yours?" he asked opening the door and climbing in.

"I have no idea." Sharpener said looking over his shoulder at the massive couch his mother had found advertised in the paper. She had asked him to see if Gohan could help them pick it up. They had left early that Sunday just so they could get back before dark. It had belonged to an old lady who was selling up the family farm. It was a bargain but Gohan still had reservations on how they were going to even get it up into Sharpener's mother's apartment or even if it would fit.

During the long drive home Gohan's mind wandered back to the leaflet that he had found at the service station. The similarities between his mother and that young lady were uncanny. By the time they pulled up outside of his friend's home it was getting close to dark. He was glad they had left early or they would be still on the road.

"You're here finally!" Helen cheered as she hurried down the stairs of the apartment building with Sharpener's little sister Mel not far behind.

Sharpener and Gohan both climbed out of the truck and started untying the rope that held it all in place. "You're lucky we even found the place mum." Sharpener grumbled catching the rope Gohan tossed over to him.

Helen came up to her tall son and hugged him tight. "You're welcome sweetie." She purred sarcastically. Sharpener rolled his eyes as Gohan lowered the tailgate.

"Okay, let's do this." Gohan said tugging at the giant couch dragging it from the truck with his friend's help. Helen and Mel hurried back up the stairs to make sure everything was out of the way for the two teenage boys. It was an effort for both boys to squeeze it around the stairwell to the third floor. They were both exhausted by the time they reached the door. Gohan wiped the sweat from his brow with the bottom of his t-shirt. He turned his tired dark eyes to his friend. "You ready?" He asked.

"No. I lost my strength down on the second floor." Sharpener complained. Gohan smirked he was in no better condition. They both pushed until it was up under the window where Helen wanted it. Both boys collapsed back on it with the young mother admiring her new couch that was so much better and bigger than her last one.

Mel climbed onto Gohan's lap carrying her doll. Blinking tired he forced himself to open his eyes looking down at the little girl, smiling. "Hey squirt." He affectionately said sounding out of breath.

"Hello Gohan." Mel chirped happily oblivious as to how exhausted the two boys were. "You like my new dolly?"

Gohan picked up the plastic doll with its long green hair and raised a questionable brow as he looked at the unusual colouring. "Green hair, huh?"

"Uh uh. It used to be blonde but I think it looks better green. I washed it with some of mummy's food dye " The little girl explained. Gohan turned to Sharpener who just shrugged his shoulders. He has long given up trying to work out his five year old sister anymore. She was just strange as far as he was concerned. She was a girl after all.

Gohan handed back the doll as Helen entered the room again. This time she handed both boys a cold soda. "Here you go." She said cheerfully.

Grateful "Thanks." They said simultaneously.

"You're staying for tea?" Helen asked the boy hopefully.

She had quickly warmed to him from the very first day her son brought him home three years ago. Gohan was a very private person but Helen knew his home life wasn't the greatest with a father like Mark Collins. He was a beast of a man that she had no time for and would do everything in her power to keep Gohan away from him.

Shaking his head Gohan explained. "I can't, sorry."

Disappointed. "Well maybe another time then." She said sitting down on the arm of the one remaining worn single chairs. Keen to hear the boys to tell her about their day's adventure. This lasted another hour before Gohan insisted that he had to really go. Sharpener walked him down and out to where the Chevy was parked.

"Thanks for helping us out."

"Hey, it's cool. I'd best go. I'll see you in the morning then."

"Yeah, but do you mind if Mel comes with us. Mum has an early shift at the hospital and can't get her to school."

"No that's fine. Well I'd better let you go or you'll miss Angie." He grinned knowing how his friend was really into that girl. He waved as he pulled away from the curb and headed down the street. Sharpener and him lived only a few blocks apart from each other. But instead of taking a left that would lead him back home, Gohan continued on ahead towards Heyfield's only lookout up on Crow's Nest Mountain. It was his favourite place to be since he had got his driver's license at sixteen.

It was a pleasant enough drive with the thick tall woodlands closing on all sides around him. He climbed steadily higher up and onto the mountain peak. He needed some time alone just to think. Gohan shifted so he could pull out a smoke from his pocket. Pressing it between his lips he reached over and grabbed the truck's lighter and quickly inhaling the pleasant smoke.

His dark eyes watched the road until he saw the little dirt track that would take him down a more secluded part of the lookout. It was too difficult for cars to go down, but not for him. Anything too low to the ground would only bottom out in places. His father's old Chevy could get him just about anywhere. The road was rough and only got worse the closer he got to his destination. Just up ahead he could see a clearing he being looking for. Placing the smoke between his lips as he rolled the truck to where he wanted it parked, overlooking the whole of Heyfield with all its glittering streetlights that mapped out its dizzy roads below.

Climbing out and stepped up onto the bumper bar so that he could perch himself on the bonnet of the old truck and gazed at the view. Leaning forward, resting his arms on his knee while flicking the ash from his cigarette and scanned the area with his mind wandering back to the leaflet he had accidentally come across that day. Leaning back with the cigarette back pressed between his lips he retrieved the Pamphlet from his front pocket.

Taking a good look over it once more, there was no doubt in his mind this was his mother. The woman in the photo even wore the same bangle he remembered his mother wearing all the time. What did this mean? His mother never talked about her past.

"Not like I can remember a lot." Gohan thought out loud his voice laced with pain. It had been years since his mother was killed on that fateful night.

Staying up there on the mountain thinking until Gohan knew he couldn't put off going home any longer. He knew his father would be waiting and what was going to happen next...

ooo

Pulling up outside his place he saw the living room light on and knew that he was expected. He willed his body to stay calm while subconsciously his fingers were nervously brushing lightly over a silver chain his mother had made especially for him. It was supposedly to protect him but since her death it had done little of that, but he would never give it up for the world.

Quietly he stepped out of the truck wearing his baseball cap lowered over his eyes and warily took in his surroundings. Gohan closed the door locking it and pocketed the keys. He guardedly moved around the front of the Chevy towards the porch.

Stretching out his arm to open the door only to have it abruptly swung open for him and a large hand reached out grabbing him in a tight hold.

"Gotchya!"

Next minute he was shoved face first into the wall of the hallway. He was unable to move, trapped as his father's weight pressed him roughly into the wall. His arm was pushed up high between his shoulders blades making him wince in pain. Gohan's eyes slammed shut as his father add pressure causing him to cry out.

"Did you think you could sneak past ME?" His father growled, his hot alcoholic breath piercing his ear.

Shaking his head, no which only made his father even more irate as he was swung around with a solid punch under the ribs.

His knees buckled under him as he quickly sank to the floor clutching at where his father had made his point. He bit down hard on his lip to refrain from making any sound. Dark eyes through the haze of pain watched as his father towered over him. "Dad-"

"You little SHIT! Where have you been all weekend, HUH? You're a coward if you think you can hide from me! That's what you are! Say it! Go on and SAY IT!"

"DAD pleeeease don'tArgggg...!" Gohan found himself clasping to the ground on all fours while trying protect himself. Unable to control the sobbing that racked through him with each painful blow that rained down hard on him from above, fast and furious.

"You're nothing more than a COWARD!" Mark Collins bellowed. Grabbing a fistful of his son's hair he yanked it back hard so that he could get a better look at the boy's face, those hot fresh tears Gohan desperately tried to stop. "Pathetic!" He spat. "Get to your ROOM!" Through the burning haze of piercing pain he watched his father's back disappear up the stairs cursing as he did.

Gohan struggled to his knees, before collapsing back against the wall for support, trying to breathe without it feeling like his lungs were on fire. It felt like his rib was broken but he knew his father wasn't that dumb. Well he had hoped.

He touched his swollen lip tasting the blood. Not another slipt lip? How was he going to explain this one? He was quickly running out of excuses. From where he sat on the floor his bedroom looked a long way off, impossible to reach. Closing his eyes gathering up the strength it would take to climb the stairs. He didn't want to be there when his father returned. Gingerly Gohan crawled over to the banister for support. Steadying himself he climbed to his feet clutching his bruised ribs.

Glancing up to see how far he had to go before he would reach the top of the stairway. Taking it slowly, each painful step reminded him of how much he hated his father. Finally he found himself in the sanctuary of his room and quickly and quietly closed the door behind him. He let himself slide to the floor and tried to catch his breath and desperately tried to shake the images from his mind of the events moments ago.

Head hung low he ran his fingers though his dark unruly hair pushing it back only to have it fall forward covering his dark solemn eyes. Sniffling he wiped the remainder of his tears from his face, frowning trying to keep his emotions in check. Angry at himself, angry for feeling so weak, for crying and not being able to stop, especially in front of his old man the way he did.

Lifting up his shirt to inspect the damage, he saw the reddish dark blue marks that were now tattooed over his adolescent flesh. By tomorrow he was going have a tough time trying to pretend that they didn't exist under his shirt. Climbing to his feet and carefully peeling off his t-shirt before tossing it carelessly into the far corner with the rest of the mound of washing.

Life at home wasn't a bed of roses. No, not for him it wasn't. Life was far removed from those glossy family shows he had seen over the years on the TV. When he was younger he would pray that he could escape into to one of those shows. What it would be to have two loving parents that would love him and take care of him, but it was all a pack of lies. There was no such thing out there, well not for him.

This was his reality and there was no amount of praying that was going to change it for him. This was the hand that fate had dealt him and he had to make the most of it and maybe, just maybe, one day his ticket would come in and only then would he be able to escape from this place he calls home.

ooo

Early Monday morning saw the warm rays of the sun filtering through his bedroom window as Gohan lay motionless on his bed. It wasn't until he heard his father's friend honk his car horn that he felt safe enough to breathe once more. He turned to see his alarm telling him that he didn't have any time to waste. Tossing the covers back he carefully rose, biting down on his lower lip as he did. It hurt to breathe and he felt like a bus had hit him at full speed. He clutched his chest ever so tight feeling as if, it was the only thing keeping his ribs from falling apart.

Gingerly he picked up a t-shirt and a pair of jeans that looked decent enough, before making his way across the hallway to the bathroom. Wondering how he was going be able to pull this off, and seriously thinking of skipping school all together. Believing it would be his best option at this point.

Twenty minutes later Gohan was turning into his best friend's street smiling on seeing his friend's little sister. Mel was squatting in her dress trying her best to get a stranger's cat to come to her. Sharpener was leaning against the brick retain wall in front of their apartment watching protectively. It was something Gohan knew that Sharpener would later deny.

On hearing the old Chevy both turned with the same warm smile. He noticed the relief in Sharpener expression as he pulled alongside them."About TIME! I was just about to ring and see if you were coming or skipping another day."

"Sorry. Hop in!" Gohan apologised feeling bad but not wanting to explain himself. Something Sharpener was quick to catch on seeing his split lip. "Mel, leave that stupid cat alone. We _gotta_ go!"

"He's _not_ stupid, his just old."

"I don't care! Get in the DAMN truck!"

"Ummaahh...I'm telling-"

"Shock, horror. Get in!"

Gohan held back a laugh watching as the two fought. "You know you look real silly fighting with a five year old."

"Don't start." Sharpener warned climbing in after his sister who had scooted over close to Gohan placing herself between both boys feeling safe.

"What happen to your lip?" Mel asked inquisitively and with the innocence of not understanding the look between the boys.

"Mel, you know better than ask things like that."

"Why? Because his daddy hits him?"

"Where did you hear that?" Gohan asked frowning and concerned. What else she has heard.

Pointing to her big brother. "Him and mummy." Gohan turned away feeling his face burn embarrassed as Sharpener shot a warning glare at his sister.

"Mel!" Sharpener snapped causing his little sister to pout drawing Gohan back to his surroundings and to the little girl beside him.

He forced a smile. "Hey, Mel it's okay, really. It doesn't even hurt." He lied.

"But why does your daddy do that?" Gohan tried to find the words that would squash her child curiosity.

"To tell the truth Mel I don't really know myself. It wasn't always like this, but I don't want you to worry about it okay? Let me deal with it. We can't let something like this get us down... now can we? So I wanna see a smile on that pretty face of yours." He said reaching over tickling her and hearing her erupt into fits of giggles.

"Hehe...okay- okay- okay!" She squealed squirming between the two boys. Sharpener turned to his friend both sharing a look that was a hundred miles away from the laughter of small child.

Confident that Mel had moved on as children do. "Now, how's my favourite girl this morning?" Gohan said helping her with her seat belt. "I don't think I've seen that dress on you before." Keen to change the subject.

Giggling, pleased someone noticed. "Mummy bought it for me." She said proudly fussing over the new yellow dress. Gohan smirked glancing up at his friend who was rolling his eyes.

"So, you ready?" Gohan asked with a small smile.

"Do I look it?" Sharpener grumbled. "Come on let's hit the road. I don't want to be late again. I can't afford another call from Fishy." They chuckled at the nickname for the Heyfield High principle. Gohan shifted the truck into gear while Mel sat giggling between them.

"Is that's his real name?" Mel asked innocently.

"Not quite squirt, but its close enough." Gohan chuckled pulling out into the main road.

"It's just a name we call him because he smells like one." Sharpener explained amused watching his sister's expression twist to one of disgust.

"Ewww!" Mel cried.

Both laughed louder. Gohan turned to Mel. "So what Miss Kerry got for you today squirt?"

Delighted the little girl wasted no time in going into detail. "Miss Kerry is bringing in her kittens and mummy said I can pick one." She explained with the biggest smile that lit her whole face.

Gohan raised query brow over to his friend who he knew hated cats. Sharpener looked even more surprised than Gohan. This was the first time Sharpener had heard of this.

"When did mum say that?"

"S'morning when you were on the phone making those kissy noises." She said innocently pulling a face. Gohan winced slightly with pain, but unable to keep from laughing at his friend's Sharpener quick denial.

"I did not!" Sharpener snapped.

Mel looked up at her big brother with large eyes. "Yes you did! Just like those weird noises you do in front of the mirror."

Sharpener cheeks burned. "That's a lie!" he insisted.

"Mirror?" Gohan enquired with sidewards glance enjoying watching his friend squirm.

"Hey, it's not like you don't do it." Sharpener snapped.

Raised brow, "Excuse me?"

"Alright maybe not but hey, don't tell. Okay? I don't want Angie to think I'm some kind of freak or something."

"Yeah riiiiight..." Too late on that Gohan thought, smirking. "So why do you do it?"

"I was just practising." Sharpener growled in defence.

"Practising what?" Gohan glanced at him. Wonder what else his friend has gotten up to? He knew like himself Sharpener had limited dealing with the opposite sex.

"Kissing, okaayyy! I don't want to look like a complete fool when I kiss Angie." Sharpener growled embarrassed. Gohan cracked up laughing unable to contain it any longer.

"So you practised in front of the mirror?" He laughed.

"Shut up willya! I don't need you ribbing me over it." Sharpener shot him the dirtiest menacing look .

"Awww.sorry man, but I just got this image and I have to tellya, it aint pretty."

"Yeah, whatever." Turning to his sister who was busy trying to look out the window to see where they were. "I'm getting mum to take you to school from now on."

Mel looked up concerned. "But what if she can't?"

"Then you can catch the bus with Adam."

Twisting her nose up in disgust, "But he picks his nose."

"Then I suggest, you had better keep _your_ BIG mouth shut, and if Angie is over don't you dare repeat any of this to her. She'll definitely think I'm some kinda freak for sure."

Gohan quickly pulled up alongside Mel's pre-school before another fight broke out between the siblings. "Here you go squirt." Sharpener couldn't open his door fast enough with his sister turning to Gohan.

"Are you going to come over for tea tonight... coz if you do I can show you my new kitten."

"I don't know about tonight squirt, but hey Ill get to see your kitten when I pick you up this afternoon." Gohan winked not liking to disappoint the girl.

Happy with that the little girl scrambled to her knees kissing him on his cheek. "I have to go now." She explained making her way across the bench seat.

"It's a date." Gohan winked getting another giggle from the young girl just before she climbed out.

"Bye." Gohan called with one of his killer smiles that sent a warm feeling to flutter though her from the handsome teenager that she had a major crush on.

"Come on Mel! I haven't got all day. You get to see your boyfriend later." Sharpener growled keen to make a move. He ignored his sister poking her tongue at him as she passed him indifferent.

ooo

Once they were back on the road they headed over to Heyfield high. Sharpener adjust the side mirror checking to see if the pimple he spent most of the morning squeezing in the bathroom had gone. This got Gohan's attention. Disgusted, he raised a brow. "Do you have to do that?"

Sharpener turned to his friend. "Is it that noticeable?" He asked worriedly.

"Well if you keep picking at it then it will be." Gohan complained turning his attention back to the light traffic in front of him.

"I've got a hot date with Angie..." Sharpener smirked sitting causally back in his seat pleased with himself. Gohan shook his head.

"Wow, now there's a surprise." He chuckled. "You've only mentioned it like two hundred times already." He said with a sidewards glance.

"Yeah, I know but I can't wait. This is like our first official date. Umm do you mind if she sits with us today?" Sharpener added quickly. "She asked if she could." Gohan frowned less than happy with the idea and glanced over at his friend.

"Wouldn't you two lovebirds like to be alone?" Gohan enquired hopefully as they passed several teenagers all clumped together on the sidewalk hanging with no real urgency to get to school as he turned down the street towards their school.

"Ahhh come on man. She just wants to sit with us. It's no biggy... You'll be doing me a big favour."

Gohan shrugged his shoulders while pulling into the student car park. "I don't care, but don't expect me to be getting all cosy with Stephanie." He warned pulling into his park promptly killing the engine. "You think I don't know what this is about?" He smirked with the defeated expression on his friends face.

"I know, but-"

"Look. I told you before I'm not interested. Why do you have to push me on this?"

"Ooohhh ....come on GC. All you got to do is play nice. I'm pleading with you man, as a friend. Just to do this one favour for me." Gohan was just about argue when Sharpener interrupted. "Please just be nice to Stephanie this once? It's not like forever. But what I don't understand man is, she's one hot chick. There are plenty of guys that would love to have a chick like her drooling over them like she does with you. What's the deal there?"

Gohan climbed out of the truck and shut the door before locking it. It wasn't that he thought it would get stolen; it was just out of habit more than anything. He hated this topic. It seemed to be something of a regular subject since Sharpener started dating. Sighing and not wanting to go into any depth he gave in this once.

"Okay. I'll be civil with her, BUT that's it! If she tries any of her tricks you're on your own." He warned unable to stop the amused laugh that escaped him seeing his friend relieved expression. Elated Sharpener sprinted over to Gohan and grabbed him putting his arm over his shoulder.

"You're the best, man. Thanks! This will really help me score with Angie."

"It had better." Gohan laughed as he playfully pushed his friend away, wincing inwardly. He frowned slightly at his bruised ribs quickly hiding it and forcing a smile.

Sharpener beamed feeling good and mistaking the look on his friends face, "Hey, it not all that bad. You might even enjoy yourself." Sharpener said with devilish grin as they headed across the car park.

"I highly doubt it. It's lucky I didn't bring any lunch because I doubt I could keep it down with her there."

"Now you're just being cynical." Sharpener said, not letting his friend's negativity spoil his day. "You know, Angie told me that's why the girls are into you man."

"Why because I want to hurl?" Gohan chuckled finding it amusing.

"Don't be stupid! No Angie said it's because you play hard to get and you have that bad boy attitude."

Wide eyed with disbelief Gohan turned stunned to his friend. "Bad boy- Who me?"

"Yeah, that's what gets the girls all fired up." Sharpener explained with enthusiasm. Gohan laughed and shook his head.

"Sooo... what's your excuse then?" Gohan laughed. They both knew Sharpener was way too much of the nice guy, very laid back, especially when it came to the opposite sex, too approachable to be put in the bad boy category.

"What can I say? I'm wayyyy too hot for my own good." Sharpener smirked, nudging him playfully. They both laughed and headed towards the main building to get to their locker before the first bell.

ooo

First period was dull and Gohan found it difficult not to fall asleep with the monotone voice of his teacher in the background. By the end of the third period he was wondering why he even bothered to show up though he knew the answer to that. He liked school, but he also didn't mind ditching it too. If it wasn't for the hard fact that Principle Fisher would ring his old man next time he did, and that was as good a deterrent as any to stop him after last night. Normally after a night like last night he would let things cool before he would ditch his class again.

On his way to the science labs both he and Sharpener groaned when they came across two individuals. Daniel Pitts and Chaz Newhart, both tall football jocks turned and smirked at them as they came into view.

"Look at what we got here." Chaz laughed at seeing the split lip on Gohan's face, "Well well you real can't keep out of trouble can you fleabag? I didn't think you'd have the balls to show your ugly faces here after Friday night." He sneered ribbing his grinning friend next to him

Gohan stood his ground not in the least bit intimated . Dark determined eyes under heavy lashes shifted from one boy to the other. From previous experiences he knew better than to turn his back on these two. "Funny, I'd thought you two were still running." he said smugly with some satisfaction knowing he had hit a nerve seeing both their smiles fade. Daniel was quick to take a step forward but his blonde friend held up his hand.

"I'd watch what you say!" Chaz spat, jabbed his finger into Gohan's shoulder. "This isn't finished by a long shot! So watch your tongue or I'll rip it out!"He threatened.

Gohan eye's narrowed as he stepped up to the large blonde jock as Sharpener watched warily from the side. "Is that soooo...well then, bring it on." He snarled without blinking. "I might even let you get a hit in, this time." He sneer eyes glimmering with enjoyment seeing his foe's expression twist into shades of red with rage.

"You little _piece_ of SHIT!" He snatched Gohan roughly by his t-shirt preparing to hammer him. Eyes locked."I'll-"

"Mr Newhart, office NOW!"

Without breaking eye contact, Gohan watched with delight as the jock shifted his shoulders with being caught. Chaz turned to face their teacher Mr Harris. The coolest teacher Gohan ever had. Not to mention with all that lifting weights Gohan thought he was hot, but that was a subject Gohan tried not to dwell on. "Mr Collins, class. I'll talk to you later." One last challenging look between both boys before the teacher managed to pry them apart. A thick foreboding stillness loomed over them. Sharpener quickly reached out and snatched his friend by the arm when they were out of hearing range. "Are you _fuckin_ crazy?"

"Get off me! He started it!... Like he always does." Gohan snarled, yanking his arm away from his tall friend.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to egg him on like that? It was just luck that Harris was working back late that night otherwise we would have end up in intensive care. And the worse part was that my mum was on shift that night!" Sharpener shouted wincing at the thought and watching Gohan push his way past everyone ahead of him, annoyed.

"You maybe, but I wasn't going down without doing some damage first. I don't know what you are on about anyhow. You're the one that mouthed off at him in the first place!"

"I didn't!" Sharpener argued catching him up.

"Yes you did..." Astonished. "You called him a whiny prick that was so desperate he would do his own mother." Gohan growled forging on not bothering to stop.

"Well HOW in the hell was I to know he was super sensitive?"

Gohan stopped abruptly, astonished at how thick his friend could be at times. He ignored the colourful comments by the others students behind him as they stumbled into him. He shook his head before resuming his walk and headed for the classroom stepping in and taking a seat at one of the lab tables. "Just forget it... It's not going to be this week anyhow."

Rushing to keep up. "How do you know that?" Sharpener asked.

"Both of them have practise every afternoon with the lead up to the finals and, if the coach gets any wind of them fighting before then, he'll bench both of them. And I don't think Daniel's father would be too impressed if his son wasn't in the game again seeing as he sponsors the team."

A noticeable relief washed over Sharpener's features in time to see their teacher, Mr Harris, walked in. As class started both boy got to work with Gohan mostly taking up the slack his friend couldn't understand. Gohan always breezed through science and maths. No one could tell from looking at him that he was quickly becoming an honour student.

As Gohan stayed back cleaning up the mess his good friend spilled over his notes. Mr Harris approached him. "Don't tell me Sharpener?"

Gohan glanced up from the sink with a lopsided grin and an ever so slight blush. He couldn't help himself. He found Harris to be a very attracted man. He tried to ignore these unwanted feeling. If his father ever got wind of it he would be a dead man. "Yeah, but it's cool nothing I can't rewrite."

There was that deadly killer smile that sent an explosion of butterflies inside of him. Harris leaned back against one of the lab tables brushing back his light brown hair from his warm hazel eyes mesmerised by the man. "How are feeling?"

"Huh?"

"Your lip? Don't tell me Chaz..."

Uncomfortable under his teacher's concerned gaze he shifted nervously. He touched his lip gingerly. "Uh... it's nothing...just some of the guys playing a bit rough sir."

"Rough huh? Hmm... Maybe it would be best to keep away from them then." He said not believing a word of it and placing a warm hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Yes sir." Relieved he had got away without too many questions.

"Good, but now what's going on between you and Chaz? Didn't I see you guys behind the Gym on Friday night exchanging blows?" Gohan frowned. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this one so easily.

Refraining from answering anything that might make matters worse Gohan looked away. With a heavy sigh Harris nodded understanding all too well. "Sooo... it's like that, huh? Okay, well I won't say anything to the principle just yet, but I want you to use that intelligent brain of yours to work it out for yourself. That fighting never gets you anywhere, especially with guys like Mr Pitts and Newhart."

Gohan swallowed. He knew he was right but he had a stubborn streak inside him that couldn't, wouldn't let him back down. "I know... mum used to say the same." He explained sounding dejected.

Intrigued and knowing that normally Gohan was a very private kid that always seemed to needed a friend. "Is that so?" said Mr Harris.

"Yeah, she was against any kind of sport that promoted fighting. She always said brains over brawn was the way to go. I reckon she was right. You just had to watch Mr Satan on TV for that" Harris laughed out loud with a small smile spread over Gohan's lips feeling comfortable around the man.

"I'd say your mother knows what she is talking about there." Instantly Harris watched as the smile slipped from the boy. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No... Not really." Gohan frowned hating getting all emotional. "Mum died sometime ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Yeah, well... it's all cool. Like I said, it was a long time ago." Harris could see it wasn't all cool.

"So is it just you and your dad, or do you have any siblings?" He asked, again noticing the sudden change wash over the boy. This time all feeling seemed to bleed from Gohan's very expressive eyes.

"It's just me and him, uh...dad that is. He works over at the Steel works."

Hearing the coldness in the boy's voice Harris trod carefully. "I hear you got a job there too?"

"I work a few nights a week. The money is good."

"I bet it is. I hope your saving away for college." Harris joked, but seeing the uncertainty in the boy's eyes his smile slipped again.

"I don't know if I'll be going to college, but my mum left me some money for it." Gohan explained. Education was always important to his mother he remembered. She had always drummed that into him from an early age. On the other hand, his father thinks it's a waste of time and money when seeing that he already has the job at the steel works. "Though, the old man thinks it waste of time."

Harris frowned hating the idea of this bright boy dreams been squashed before they even get started. "I think the world would lose out if you didn't aim high. You're a bright boy Gohan. Don't let anyone tell you any different." He said reaching out and squeezing the boy's shoulder once more.

Uncomfortable with complements Gohan looked away. Harris' expression softened knowingly. "You know there are always scholarships to look into."

"I don't know." Gohan shrugged his shoulders uncertain about the whole idea.

"Look, with your brains I can't see any problems with you getting into something." Gohan looked doubtful but interested. "If you want, I can help you look into it." Harris said seeing the hopefulness there.

"You really think I could get one?"

"I think you have a very good chance." Harris grinned.

Smiling. "You would do that for me?" It never even entered his head that he could archive something like this.

"Hehe... that's what I'm here for isn't it? To help my students archive their dreams." Harris laughed. Gohan lowered his eyes dreaming of the possibilities of a ticket out of Heyfield. "If you want you can see me later and we can talk some more. But for now-I think you should run off to your next class before you get me in trouble." He laughed getting another smile for a time it seemed to reach all the way up into his eyes. There was hope there which was something that was missing before now.

ooo

Sharpener saw his friend enter the class as did their unamused teacher as she watched on disapprovingly. A quick apology before Gohan moved over to where Sharpener was saving him a seat.

Leaning closer, "Where've you been?" Sharpener whispered.

"With Harris." Gohan whispered trying equally to be quiet while in search of his text book. Curious Sharpener frowned, but was interrupted by the teacher before he could ask.

"Mr Sullivan, finished already?"

"Huh?" Sharpener turned to the teacher confused with the class snickering around him.

"Do you need some extra studies perhaps?" She asked as if he was impeded in some way.

"No Miss Eliot." Sharpener quickly burying his head back into his text book embarrassed. Sitting beside him Gohan couldn't concentrate. He was thinking about what Harris had said about going to college and about obtaining a scholarship.

By the time the bell rang and everyone was rushing off to get something to eat. Gohan was gathering up his gear to go. "I told Angie and Stephanie that we were going to meet them down there." Sharpener said hastily shoving his textbook into his bag.

All his excitement for living had just died there and then. Gohan closed his eyes and groaned inward. Great. He mumbled sarcastically following his friend out of the classroom.

They stopped at their lockers and with less enthusiasm than his friend they made their way down to the canteen. Gohan wished there was a way he could skip lunch all together with the way Stephanie's eyes lit up when she saw him.

Groaning he brought his baseball cap further over his dark eyes as they approached the table with his friend. Unfortunately for Gohan both girls had arranged it so Sharpener sat with Angie, and he was stuck with the only other place to sit and that was of course right next to Stephanie Hamilton. The perfect girl at Heyfield high with her large oval emerald eyes, long brunette wavy hair and a perfectly tanned skin. Gohan shifted his gym bag over his shoulder as he slowed his pace through the crowd of students in hope of postponing the inevitable.

Stephanie looked like she was ready to devour him on the spot. With a deep breath he forced a smile for his friend's sake, at least tried to be friendly he sat down. "Uh, hi Steph."

"What happened to your lip?"

He sighed getting tired of explaining the same thing over and over. "It's nothing...just the guys and I mucking around."

"Awww...you poor baby." She cooed sliding closer threading her arm through his. He turned back to his friend already wishing he could go. "Maybe I should- OWWW...what _the_ fffuc-" Franticly rubbing at his ankle Gohan shot his friend a lethal glare only to have it matched with one of his own.

"Strangle enough... I think this is the first time we've all sat together." Sharpener said with a warning look shot in Gohan's direction before turning to both girls who were looking oddly at Gohan.

They turned their attention away from Gohan and his outburst. From there Angie didn't wasting time devouring Sharpener through his lips. Nervously Gohan glanced down to where Stephanie's slender fingers had found their way onto his denim clad thigh. Already get quite friendly with him. Her long manicured nails, clawing and massaging into the coarse material hungrily. Nervously his other leg started to jig tapping the floor while her fingers knead him like some prime piece of meat. He could feel his hands beginning to sweat and he was lost not knowing what to do. He glanced hopefully up at his friend who seemed to have all but forgotten he even existed.

It was then he was startled and leapt into the air, his face a brilliant red with an embarrassing high pitch squeal. Aghh...

Stephanie smirking innocently, "What's wrong- _big_ boy." She purred with an unnerving gleam in her eye knowingly all too well what happened.

"Uhhh I just remembered I forgot something. I've gotta go... Sorry, I can't stick around, but I'd better go before... before err the bell rings." Gohan stumbled over his own words while nervously backing away from the table but not before accidentally, bumping into a few of the other students. After some quick apologies he swiftly about turned and rushed off, ignoring their calls for his return.

Stephanie had just gone that little too far for his liking, and all he wanted was to get as far away from her as possible.

ooo

"Wow Mel shes a beauty." Gohan cheered doing his best not to get into another argument with his best friend over the fiasco at lunch. He watched as Mel showed him a tiny black and white speckled kitten she was careful holding close to her chest as she scrambled over on her knees to sit in her spot next to him.

"You can pat her if you like." She said eagerly giving him permission, as she placed the kitten in her lap. Gohan did just that stroking its tiny head refusing to look up at his friend's disapproving glare.

"What's her name?"

"I don't know yet. I like Speckles." Gohan thought no surprise there. "or Kat Nap," Gohan raised a brow. " coz its always sleeping or Kitty. But Becky named her kitten that so maybe Inuyasha or...

"You can't name it Inuyasha." Sharpener snapped.

"Why not? Its my favourite cartoon. He's got cute ears." demonstrating this fact with a hand raised on top of her head pretending to be him.

"He's a _dog_ stupid," points. "...and that's a cat! Beside Inuyasha is a guy." Sharpener growled.

She glared up at her brother angrily and unthreatened. Gohan, knowing what they're like, worked fast before another fight broke out.

"Wow well... um, they all sound good to me." Ignoring the glare shot his way much preferring the sweet smile looking up at him.

"Yeah, well... what would you know?" Sharpener grumbled. Still upset with Gohan making him look bad in front of Angie.

Sighing, "Ignore him squirt. She's your kitten... so you can name her whatever you want." Mel swiftly turned to her brother and promptly poked her tongue out. The only course of action when dealing with a big brother and you're right and they're not.

"Seeeee!" She chimed as Gohan started the truck up and pulled out into the street. Sharpener rolled his eyes and sulked for the best part of the way. Staring out his window as Gohan drove them both home with Mel chatting in the background to her kitten.

"Why don't you get a kitten too?" Mel asked looking expectantly up at him. Miss Kerry got plenty more. Gohan looked away his whole body tensed, shifting the truck up another gear. "I don't have time for pets, Mel." He said with a sad smile.

"That's a shame, everyone should have a pet. They're sooo nice." She said patting her kitten. "Didn't you ever have a pet when you were little?"

"Yeah, once." He said feeling uncomfortable about talking about the subject. It only brought back bad memories.

Interested she looked up at him. "You did? What was its name?"

"Ally."

"I like that name...What was it?"

"Just some stupid lizard I found." He said trying his best not to get upset. Mel was taken back with his tone and glanced over at her big brother who had noticed the swing in mood as well. They looked oddly at Gohan wondering why?

Gohan averted his eyes away from both of them pushing away unwanted memories. They drove in silence with Mel going back to her pet and Sharpener looking out the window. It didn't take long before Gohan pulled up outside his friend's place. Forcing a smiling, saying goodbye to Mel as she scooted over the seat excited once more that she was going to get chance to show off her kitten.

Sharpener held the door open for her before closing it. He watched as his sister skipped up the path towards their apartment with her new found friend. Leaving both boys in an uncomfortable silence, not knowing what to say next Gohan clenched the steering wheel wishing they didn't have to fight. He got it enough at home and didn't want it with a friend.

"Weeeell, I best go. I start work early tonight and I still have to get dad home."

"Yeah, sure thing. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Sharpener asked cautiously.

"I'll be here." Gohan said uncertainly glancing his way.

Tapping the top of the Chevy, "Don't be late." Sharpener warned, smirking doing his best to lighten the tension between them.

Gohan grinned shaking his head as the tension quickly faded. "Just make sure you're here." With that Gohan shifted the truck into gear before heading back out onto the main road towards the steel works that were across the railroad on the other side of town.

ooo

Gohan enjoyed his time alone with the window wound down and the breeze gentle playing with his hair, watching the traffic ahead. It was a casual drive with the radio turned up. By the time he crossed over the old railroad the sun was off in the distance. He could see his father over at the gate talking with a few other guys having also just finished their shift. He also spotted the boss, Sam, with a clipboard talking to someone.

Sam was one of those old timers that still could hold his ground with the best of them. Even Gohan's father was wary of him. That was saying a lot in Gohan's eyes. Sam was one of those tough guys that didn't take crap from nobody, but he was getting on in years. He wasn't a bad guy as Gohan found out when he first started working for him. Sam had an approachable side as long as you didn't screw him over.

Gohan's father Mark turned when he heard the old Chevy approaching. The man seemed in good spirits, laughing, patting his good friend Don's back saying goodbye.

"I'll see you at the pub at seven. Don't be late." Mark stated waving at an accusing finger at his friend. Making sure Don knew he wouldn't hear any excuse.

"If the Missy let's me, that is." Don joked.

"You _poor_ bum!" Mark laughed.

Gohan pulled up in front of the large man who quickly placed his esky in the back of the truck before opening the passenger door. Sam smiled and waved to Gohan as he approached. "You're coming in tonight?"

"Yeah, that was the plan. Why?" Gohan asked leaning out the window concerned with Marks ever watchful eye on them.

"Weve got a few men down with the flu. I've got a large order that has passed its deadline so I'm just making sure I'm not going to be any more hands short." The old timer explained.

"No sir. I'll be here."

"Okay, seeya later then." Gohan nodded before reversing the truck back over the gravel. Swing the steering wheel heading back over the railway with his father lowering the radio like he always did. The two sat there like strangers as Gohan drove back through town. His father had lost his licence some years back and relied on him now. If it wasn't his friend Don it was Gohan driving the man around.

"You make sure you get back after your shift. I don't want to hear any excuses this time. If you go skipping out on me again kid you'll feel the back of my hand." Mark it?

"I wasn't going to go anywhere." Gohan argued only to get a stern glare from his father.

"Don't get smart with me. I've had enough of your attitude." Attitude? What about yours Gohan thought angrily, squeezing the steer wheel trying to calm himself.

"I'll be at the pub tonight." Now there's a shock Gohan thought sarcastically. The rest of the way was done in silence. It was safer that way.

ooo

Once home Gohan hurried upstairs and grabbing a clean towel headed off to the bathroom while his father raided the fridge downstairs. There was an hour before he had to start work. With the door closed and locked he carefully pulled off his t-shirt in front of the small cabinet mirror and inspected the bruising. It always amazed him at how quickly he could sometimes heal. It was both a blessing and a curse as it also made him the ideal target. His old man knew any evident would be quick to disappear.

He checked the large ugly bruise that tainted his otherwise perfect flesh under his ribs. It was tender to touch. He hissed when he pressed softly around the swollen area. "Damn, that smarts."

There was nothing he could do about it until it healed. He reached back and pulled the plastic shower curtain across before turning on the taps. There wasn't much room in the dark dingy room and even with the light on it was still gloomy. When the temperature was about right he quickly stripped and hopped into the shower before the hot water ran out. He certainly didn't want his father pound on the door accusing him from using all the hot water.

Relishing his time in the steamy water as it washed over him, massaging all those tired sore muscles. Gohan knew he wasn't built like his old man. He looked more like a regular teenager of his age but with more defined muscles than most. What with working over at the steel works for the past few months. Still nothing like the man he admired the most - his teacher Harris.

Gohan had noticed especially in the last month or so his attraction to the man was growing in leaps and bounds. Even to the point of waking in the dead of the night all flushed and sultry. It panicked him each time.

But each time he saw his teacher it steadily got worse. There were also unexplainable urges to want to sink his teeth deep into the man's neck. It was a need that was strong in him unexplained need.

It had to be twisted to even harbour a lot of these thought, but it was always a real turn on for him. He was acutely aware that he was attracted to older males, specifically drawn to the alpha male. If that was the case, then what did that make him? He didnt feel any lesser, but dominant males was what caught his eye. Especially if they were well built. This, he knew for certain, was definitely not in his best interest. It was a definite, tabo in his household to even consider leaning that way.

Even with everything that had been happening with Stephanie Hamilton it was always James Harris that snuck into his dreams at night. Today he had to fight the urge, the need to have Harris touch him. Gohan needed him to respond. Something he knew would never happen.

He was getting hot just thinking about it as soft soap suds caressed over his toned flesh, begging for release. Dark eyes clouded with desire hidden behind heavy lashes on wild and heated visions that quickly came to his mind. Just when he was entertain the thought of finding that release. His father pounding on the door abruptly cancelled out any desire he might have had.

"You're using up all the water! Get OUT!...Bloody kid." Mark complained with his ear to the door. "Are you OUT?" Still hearing the water running as Gohan rushed to rinse himself.

"YES!" Gohan yelled snatching up a towel hoping his father leave him be.

"Good! Now get dressed." Mark growled satisfied the boy was out of the shower. Gohan collapsed back against the shower wall eyes squeezed shut, frustrated and angry. He hated his life.

Climbing out of the bath slash shower he dried his hair, before dressing as fast he could. He didn't want a repeat of his fathers return. He took time for a quick glimpse in the mirror and noticed the straggly bits of hair telling him it was time for another hair cut.

No matter what style he cut his hair it always had a mind of its own. He had all but given up. At the most he didn't mind growing it long enough that it would cover his eyes. Being very self-conscious he had always been uncomfortable when it came to complements, and people seem to be always complementing him on his dark eyes and heavy lashes. Growing his hair was a way to escape that and hide them from view. That and wearing baseball cap low seemed to do the trick. It made him look uninteresting for anyone wanting to make conversation.

Gohan tossed everything into the dirty clothes hamper that will need washing over the weekend. His father had a way of leaving all the house duties up to him and expected him to do it otherwise there were consequence. In that Gohan learnt early on that you just dont auger with Mark Collins.

With one last look, a sadly smile tugged on his lips at seeing his mother Chichi's protective chain that hanged around his neck. He hurriedly opened the door to grab his wallet and keys.

ooo

Downstairs Gohan went in search of food and heard the TV droning in the living room in the front of the house. He could hear his father back to grumbling about some sports commentator. He grabbed some cheese and bread and quickly made a sandwich to go. He didn't want to stay around any longer than he had to with his old man around. Washed it all down with a glass of milk and was just about to make his escape. When he reached the handle of the front door his father stood and walked over.

"You better be home by the time I get back from the pub with Dan. I know your shift knocks off at ten." Mark warned.

"I'll be home." Gohan promised, ready to go.

"You better be." Mark warned raising a brow making his point known before turning back into the living room. With that Gohan was quick to flee from his father's presence. Outsaid he quickly moved around the front of the truck and tossed his workbag in the back tray before opening the door. He quickly fired the old Chevy as his father watched from the living room window.

Pulling away from the house squeezing the steering wheel, his jaw was clenched holding back all the strong feeling swelling inside of him. All the things he wanted to say like letting his father know just how much he hated him. If he wasn't such a coward he would have done something about years ago. His old man was right in one regard. He was a coward. Maybe he had always known it from the start. It could be why he always got into so many fights. In a loop always out to prove himself that he wasnt.

Rolling up the windows he turned the radio up and turned the heater on. This required a firm hit at one point to get the heater working right. Gohan turned the wipers on as the light drizzle trailed a path down the windscreen. Headlights shone the way pulling out onto the main road once again for that day.

Glancing up through his windscreen noticing it looked like they were in for some more rain. He could only hope the old tyres will grip okay in the wet weather. As much as he loved driving he hated driving in the rain. Crossing the railroad seeing the lights over in the huge factor shed brisling with life. The steel works was otherwise surrounded by dry woodland, a wasteland devoid of inhabitants.

He parked the truck under one of the two giant lights Sam had there. The icy rain fell softly around him tapping at his thin jacket. He was wearing torn jeans, t-shirt and working boots that cost him his first pay check. He zipped up his jacket as far as it would go and quickly sprinted through the rain towards one of the many sheds where he worked. That was if he wasn't called to help with something else.

As soon as Gohan stepped inside the large open warehouse he could see Sam was right about needing every able person. The place was packed with large wooden crates that towered over him. It was going to be a long night. Walking over to his forklift parked off to the side pulling out his gloves from his back pocket, put them on and went straight to work.

ooo

Later that night wiping his tired eyes he heard his name been called from behind him. "GOHAN!" He turned to see Sam pointing to his watch. "Take a break!" Came the order.

Gohan was thankful for the rest. He felt he been at it for hours. Hopping down he moved over to Sam who was waiting for him. As soon as Gohan was in reach he placed his arm over the boy's shoulders. "You looked like you need a break. You've been working hard." Sam said slapping him on the back. It was taken as a complement. "Come up to the office."

Grateful and a little curious to what this was about. It wasn't like it happened all the time. Gohan apprehensively followed him up the scaffolding at the front of the building that led to the boss's office overlooking the whole area. Once inside Sam motioned the boy to take a sit. "Coffee?"

"That would be great. Thanks." Gohan said trying not to get ahead of himself as to why he was there. Taking off his warn work gloves and stuffed them into his back pocket just as Sam hand him a cup of coffee. "Not the greatest, but it will warm you up. How have you been?"

"Good." He lied. Sam knew all too well things weren't. He just had to see his split lip to know that. He had seen too many boys come threw his doors with the same heart aching story, but Gohan struck him as descent fellow, a good kid that had it bad. Knowing Mark Collins as he did he knew all too well what life at home would be like for the boy. It didn't help seeing the constant unexplained bruises on the kid.

"Heres the deal kid. I'm looking for good hands to help me get that shipment out and it could take another few week before were back on schedule.... so if you're willing. I'll pay you extra for another few hours a night. I know how that beast of your cost you in fuel so what do you say?"

Gohan couldn't believe his luck. Extra money wasn't something he could turn a blind eye to. Ever since he started driving the Chevy it's been up to him to pay for its upkeep. It almost felt like his. That's if the old man didn't open his mouth and destroy his fantasy each time. Reminding it was still his. As much as he loved the freedom of being on the road it was costing him.

Almost speechless with excitement Gohan abruptly stood spilling his hot coffee onto to his jeans, a slight flinch, burning. Even so he extended his hand. "Count me in sir!" He chimed with a lopsided grin ignoring the pain. "Thank you! I promise to work extra hard."

Sam looked on concerned but smirked at the boy over enthusiasm. He watched Gohan desperately wipe the coffee from his denim clad thighs while still gripping his hand. Amused, "Okay-okay Now go, and make yourself useful." He laughed.

Gohan did just that and hastily sprinted down the scaffolding with a new found zeal for work. It would be great to be able to have some extra cash to help with things.

ooo

Tired and dirty Gohan climbed into the truck after the long shift. He wound downing the window trying to keep himself awake enough to drive back through the heavy mist that had settled over everything. It was a little past twelve when he pulled outside of his house. It was only then when he saw the porch light on that he realised that his father was excepting him home an two hour ago. Anxiously his eyes settled on the front door as he turned off the head lights and killed the engine.

Gnawing on his bottom lip as anxiety tightened around his heart. He was startled when the driver's door flung open and a large hand reached in and grabbed him by the shirt yanking him out. "What did I SAY?"

Arms raised ready to defence himself. "Daaaad LISTEN! S-Sam asked me to stay back!" He screamed as his father dragged him out from the cabin shoving the boy against the truck.

"You expect ME to believe THAT? You little shit! Get inside before I break ever bone in your body!" With that he shoved Gohan forward. Stumbling unable to get his legs to work as his father pushed him up the stairs.

"Get inSIDE!" Mark barked. Pushing him on, not giving him the chance to find his legs causing him to stumble and fall in the hallway. He heard the front door slam shut behind him.

The dogs out in the streets were barking he was sure his old man had woken up the whole neighbourhood. Not for the first time since they had moved there. "Get upSTAIRS! And if I find out you're lying through your teeth AGAIN. I'll whip you so hard... you wont be able to stand for weeks! NOW get upstairs!"

ooo

Behind his bedroom door, he collapsed to the floor with a heavy heart, hot tears blurred his vision. Until they spilled and trailed a damp path down his anguished and tortured face. The heartache he felt within him was suffocating. It twisted and tightened inside his throat forming a suffocating lump. A violent shudders racked through him. It felt as if someone had gotten a knife and stabbed him until he could no longer bleed. Days, weeks, months, now years. It was all growing very weary too much to carry on his young shoulders in utter silence. With no one to hear his pleas or hold him and tell him everything would be okay.

No one left to care a dam about him.

Unable to breathe, his hands fisted yanking at his hair angrily pulling at it. He was angry at himself, angry at whatever gods that played this sick game in alowed him to survive, when his mother hadnt. Unable to see through the watery haze, jaw clenched not willing to let his father know just how much he was hurting inside. Not giving him the satisfaction of knowing what he had done. Hatred swelled inside him for allowing it to continue.

Hot tears streamed down his soaked face. Fists clenched unable to escape unable to find the will to go on. Pain was what he hungered for. A war raged inside of him. His body and mind screamed for action, but something kept holding him back. He felt weak, vulnerable and he hated feeling that way.

Wiping away the tears, that felt as if they had burned a path down his face. He looked numbly through the haze. So very tired, his body ached, sore all over, inside and out, emotionally drained. Reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife. It was like a flame that he couldn't drag his sights from the sharp edge. It was like it was calling for him, telling him it was the only way, an escape. Bloodlust seemed to faintly let its self known. Like a moth trapped he was drawn to it. His mind numb of any rational thought.

Shakily uncaring he raised it to his wrist. Drained of any emotion, no real thought only the desire for it to all to go away, for it all to stop as he brought it down. His eyes slammed shut savouring the feel as it pierced his skin. It was only then did it bring him back in an instantly to life.

The first real feeling since he came home. Mesmerised by it all, the way the crimson burst bubbled through the surface. It had an oddly calming effect about it. But it only lasted a brief second as he watched it trail and spill onto his shirt and jeans making a mess, getting out of hand, sobering him back in an instant.

Blinking into consciousness once the full impact of what he did hit him, slowly realisation of what he had done. In a state of panic he scrambled to his feet pulling his shirt over his head he quickly wrapped his wrist around and around the open wound.

Pressing hard down on the open wound, cursing for being so stupid, willing it to stop bleeding, Ohh nooo...

Turning to his bedroom door he wondered if he dared venture out there knowing his father was still lurking downstairs somewhere. Peeking out from his room like a small child, not wanting to get caught.

Anxious to get across the hall to the bathroom in the hope he could clean it all up, and correct what he had done. Quietly he snuck out of his room and saw the coast was clear. His eyes turned to the bathroom a few step away and wondered when his home had turned into a prison.

Quickly he took the steps he needed to get in the bathroom and quietly closed the bathroom door partway as he turned the tap on just enough not to make a noise. There he watched as the blood spilled turning the water crimson as it spiralled before disappearing all together down the drain.

Rummage through the cabinet behind the mirror, something that could cover up the evidence.

Finally finding something he could use. Seeing it wasn't as bad as he first feared, but it still wasn't good. He went about cleaning it up and binding his wrist good and tight. Desperately praying he won't need stitches because, right now, there was no way in hell he was going to hospital.

He kept asking himself how stupid could he be? Why did he allow himself to get to this stage?

Once it was all cleaned up Gohan went about covering up any evidence of it ever happening. He picked up his bloodstained t-shit to dispose of it, peeking through the door relieved that he had got this far without been found out.

That night lying on his bedcovers in the middle of the night with his bandaged wrist resting carefully on his stomach, with a slight throbbing sensation. Listening to the droning of the TV downstairs thinking how close he had come to joining his mother. Closing his eyes exhausted. He could only hope one day he could escape from this place away from his dad, away from Heyfield. Rolling over and hugging his pillow he fell into a restless sleep.

ooo

Elsewhere in the dead of the night with an explosive light a time pod appeared out of nowhere. In the grounds of Capsule Corp there was the hissing sound as the hutch of the glass dome lifted revealing its only occupant.

A tall figure emerged with his long lavender hair tied back reviling intelligent blue eyes that scanned his surroundings.

Unlike his home this one was still intact. Filled with hope he leaped out and touched the ground with a light elegance and grace. He was a statue of an immense force that was confined to only a few in the known universe that could match its own legacy.

"And who are you?" Vegeta asked hovering and landing a few feet away in front of the stranger. Arms folded looking his usually royal gruff self.

"It's me, Mirai Trunks."

"Who...?"

TBC

A/N: Thanks to my editor Vegeta-sire ;)

Since Ive **rewritten** the first two chapters here...Ive done some minor changes... Ive also would have liked to have broken up the first two chapters into seven like Ive done elsewhere. Though, I think it would be too confusing at this late stage to do this here. Maybe later I can when the story is completed. I hope ;)

I hoped youve enjoyed it so far. :)

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"_Crossroads"_

Chapter 2

Gohan had made a point of wearing one of his long sleeved shirts to hide his bandage. He stepped into his morning class with Sharpener at his side. Both boys took neighbouring seats as they saw Angie and Stephanie walk through the door. Gohan couldn't help but groan and Sharpener elbowed him sharply in the ribs. Hissing Gohan shot him a lethal glare and turned just in time to see both girls approach their desks.

"Hi boys." Angie cooed cheerily as her friend took a seat beside her. Unfortunately for them the only seats available were in front of the boys.

This was something Gohan was thankful for and felt relatively safe.

"Did you hear about the dance next week?" Angie asked.

Gohan willed the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He knew what was going to happen next.

"When is this?" Sharpener asked excitedly. He shot a quick threatening glance at Gohan promising him much pain if he even thought of screwing this up for him.

Rolling his eyes Gohan willed himself to sink further down his chair trying to ignore the flirting looks Stephanie was sending his way. He tugged at his baseball cap, pulling it further down over his face and covering his eyes in a sad attempt at hiding. This was something Stephanie found endearing. She adored how sensual and dark his eyes looked when he glanced up from under the brim of his cap. "Very nice", she all but purred.

Gohan squirmed uncomfortably in his chair as he felt a wave of nausea under her predator gaze.

"It's next Saturday at seven. Everyone is going to be there." Stephanie informed them but was quick at turning her seductive gaze back to the sensual male opposite her. Kami he _was_ hot.

Gohan knew what was meant _by_ everyone. It meant anyone that counted.

"So are you boys going with anyone?" Angie coyly asked.

"How about it?" Stephanie enquired. "Are you _up_ for a bit of fun?" Her silky voice was laced in innuendo while, at the same time, she was silently amused by the red tinge that was rapidly spreading across Gohan's high cheekbones.

Embarrassed and quickly becoming irritated with her ongoing flirting Gohan's eyes narrowed dangerously as he was about to tell her in not so many words what she could do with _her_ fun! Instead, he leapt from the chair abruptly. "OUCH! What _the FU_" Snapping his mouth shut he realised that the whole classroom was watching him. He vigorously rubbed at his throbbing ankle while glaring daggers at his friend and wishing Sharpener would stop kicking him like that. It was _getting_ old REAL quick.

"No. No, we're free. Sharpener said more casually, If you like my friend here and I can pick you guys up?" he suggested with one of his goofy smiles one that Gohan would have found painful if not for him doing a double take by his friends unwarranted suggestion.

Gohan flicked his cap up in disbelief, who was_ picking _THEM_ up?_ Sharpener ignored the menacing glare his friend was shooting him. Doing what these girls did best, they cheered with delight like it was some sort of contest. Gohan turned to his _soon to be_ ex-friend and made sure he had his legs tucked out of reach and ready to add his thoughts on this _not-so-good_ idea when he was interrupted.

"That would be... _s...o_ sweet." Angie gushed blowing a flirting kiss at Sharpener who was buckling at the knees. This was all quite sickening Gohan thought. He had to stop himself from hurling.

"Um guys, I hate to BURST _your_ bubble here. But you girls do know I only have an _old_ PICKUP truck, right?" Gohan reminded them proudly seeing the look of horror wash over Angie's features. That was until Stephanie quickly grabbed her friend by the hands all wide eyed pleading with her not to object.

"We don't mind." Stephanie said unable to hide the hint of apprehension in her voice. She turned back to the boys and forced her most charming smile, "It sounds...huh... ah...retro. Sexy even." She gulped smiling still.

Retro? Sexy? With a single raised brow Gohan turned to his friend raising his cap silently with a dazed expression wondering what drug she was on. Their heads turned as they heard their teacher enter the classroom.

Gohan leaned over to his friend brushing his shoulder and whispered. "She _does_ know what a _pickup_ truck is, _doesn't_ she?" he asked dryly. Sharpener frowned and warned him to shut up. Gohan shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his book and opened to the page they were asked. "I _guess_ that's a _n...o!_" he mumbled sarcastically confirming it to no-one but himself.

ooo

Later that day, he found himself walking down one of the many corridors towards his class when his eyes hardened. Instinct took a strong hold of him like it had done so many times in the past. He had built the reputation of a reckless youth with no potential. How_ sad_ his teachers would whisper behind his back. Commonsense seemingly fled of its own accord at that second.

Instead of retreating like any normal kid would have, he stayed still when he saw Chaz and Daniel and a few of their football buds advance quickly. They quickly had him surrounded in the corridor that suddenly appeared much narrower.

"Well, well. LOOK at what _we_ got here." Chaz snarled.

"It looks like someone FORGOT to take _out_ the trash." Daniel laughed humourlessly, his face twisting with malice knocking Gohan's textbooks and notes from his hands. He watched with some satisfaction as they spilled onto the floor at Gohan's feet.

"Oops!" He laughed, "Did I _do_ that?"

Gohan's jaw clenched, eyes fix on Chaz as he towering threateningly over him doing his best to provoke him into another fight. "What do you want Chaz?" He grounded out like the name left a bad taste.

There was a strong shove in the chest trying to knock him off balance but Gohan kept his ground. "Trash." He scoffed. "You just think your _something_ DON'T you?" Looking disgusted and sizing him up. "You might have _fooled_ Stephanie Hamilton but you don't _fool_ ME!"

A light smirk tugged on the corner of his mouth. It was all becoming very clear. Their eyes fixed suddenly and the atmosphere around them turned icy. "What's _wrong_ Chaz? Can't handle the fact that Stephanie, _might_ PREFER brains over brain-_less_."

That was all it took. Gohan was driven back hard and shoved up against the locker with Chaz's fist aimed directly at his face. "Go _ahead_." Gohan coolly dared him. Eyes unmoving locked and challenging.

He watched as Chaz's face twisted with hatred. He understood all too well what he was feeling. He had lived a life where, for the last few years at least, he was his old man's personal punching bag.

Gohan watched as the other teenager battled with what he wanted to do, which was to plough him into the ground with his large fist but he played it safe. Chaz knew just what Gohan was gambling on. He could be suspended from the finals if the coach ever got wind of this behaviour. It was a slim chance with dear old _wealthy_ daddy having a say with being on the school board, but still he couldn't afford to upset his old man this close to the finals.

He forcefully shoved Gohan back with all the might he could muster, slamming him painfully back into one of the lockers. The sound bounced loudly around them. Surprisingly quick reflexes prevented Gohan from falling further to the floor. His eyes were fixed warily on Chaz as he roughly released his shirt. Observers whispered among themselves as they watched from a safe distance.

"There _WILL_ be a day." Chaz warned. "You _can_ COUNT on IT! Just you and _me_, Collins!" Chazs eyes narrowed full of hatred. "YOU _and_ ME!" He vowed thrust a finger into Gohan's chest.

It took all of Gohan's self-control not to react. He just stood there, unmoving, watching. His dark eyes following Chaz until he turned the corner, playing the BIG _man_ with his friends and leaving Gohan with his notes and books sprawled at his feet. Gohan released the breath he didn't realise he was holding. Crouching he started gathering up his things when he heard familiar voice above him.

"Fucking ASS! He was luckily I _wasn't_ HERE or he would found his head _permanently_ IMPRINTED in a locker!" Sharpener boasted.

Gohan smirked and picked up the last of his notes. He stood to see his friend standing nearby looking pissed off. His amusement quickly slipped when he saw Stephanie and Angie approaching looking all starry eyed at him.

"That was just the _hottest_ thing I have ever seen. The way you just stood up to him like that. It was _wrong_ in all the RIGHT ways!" Stephanie gushed rushing at him and throwing her arms around him and making sure her perky busts were firmly pressed up against him. This made Gohan blush. The next thing he knew he was pushed violently up against someone's locker with Stephanie Hamilton in his face; literally. Her naked knee was rubbing in places she shouldn't even be venturing. His cap was knocked back. Their lips locked together bruising. Wolf whistles were ringing in his ears like warning bells about the same time the lack of air was becoming an issue. Stephanie's long manicured nails hungrily fisting through his already unruly hair. Fire burned through his starving lungs, causing the world around him to spin. As suddenly as it started it abruptly ended leaving him standing there shocked and weak kneed. _What the hell?_ He wondered dazzled as the two girls quickly dashed off leaning into one another to their next class, giggling.

Blinking once, twice, he snapped himself back into the here and now. He noticed other guys giving him the customarily, _job well done_ pat on his back as they passed with others giving him the thumbs up. Sharpener was beside him grinning like some fool and nudging him in the arm, winking. "KILLER!"

"Shut UP!" Gohan snarled but unable to hold back his blushing smile. He didn't know what just happened but whatever it was he was sure to analyse it at great length at a later stage. For now he just wanted to escape from the attention he didn't ask for.

ooo

Things were pretty much the same as every other day. He dropped his friend, who had spent most of the drive talking about Angie, off. He would then race to pick up his father before returning home so he could have a quick shower and head off for work himself. Gohan was pleased his father was finally off his back with Sam informing Mark that he needed the kid for a few extra hours a week with one of the shipments until they were in the clear. His father never questioned the boss; not if he wanted to keep his job that was. Mark Collins could be a clever man sometimes.

Even though Gohan always had some time to spare after showering he hated sitting around the house while his father was there. He would rather spend that extra time working. When he got home this time he was pleased to find his father had gone to bed early. Sam must be working him pretty hard as well. Good.

Gohan was hungry but he was too tired to eat so he just climbed the stairs. On entering his room his eyes fell on his homework waiting for his attention, something he was also too tired for. Gohan was exhausted and all this extra work was really wearing him down. He stripped down out of his jeans and collapsed onto his bed. It was a struggle even to climb under the sheets to sleep. That had to be one of the first nights he hadn't wrestled with any of his nightmares in a long while. That had to be a blessing in itself

ooo

The next day, at lunch, he found himself downing his soda and leaning back against the tree, his baseball cap was pulled low over his dark eyes. From where he sat he could see Chaz and his friends tackling each other to the ground, off in the distance, in a friendly game of football on the sports oval.

"He really has it in for you." Sharpener commented, stating the obvious. Gohan raised a brow glancing sideways at his friend who was doing his best to wolf down a whole meat roll disgusting.

"You think?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's obvious." Sharpener said with mouthful full of food. Gohan grimaced, watching food dripping from his friends mouth. It really was gross. "You'd better watch your back around him. He's out for blood, your blood."

Rolling his eyes Gohan turned back to the football jocks with their usual crowd of girls cheering them on from the sidelines. He had been noticing how Chaz really did his best to act all macho when Stephanie was around. This seemed to be happening at the moment while she and Angie were talking to a large group of their friends over near the oval.

"I don't understand it." Gohan said after a short silence between them.

"What?" Sharpener asked not turning as he was still fully focused on his lunch.

"Why she would be hanging out with me when it's obvious BOZO _over_ there is all over her. Is she _using_ me to get to him?" Gohan frowned crushing the empty can in his closed fist before tossing it in the nearest bin several metres from where they were sitting. _Bullseye_. He silently cheered himself impressed he could reach that far.

Sharpener looked up from eating. "Huh?" he mumbled frowning. His best friend could be so dense at times. "What planet are you from? She's HOT for you. She wants you bad dude. Angie told me. Remember?"

Gohan settled back against the tree trunk once more, getting comfortable. "Yeah, I remember. But it just seems a little too fishy for me."

"That's because you don't see it. You're always putting yourself down."

Gohan frowned. It was too close to the truth for him he thought as he ripped at the grass by his side. "Well, I wish she'd drop it." He grumbled. She was complicating things and confusing him.

Sharpener couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're telling me after what she did yesterday. That you don't want any of that?" He pointed over to the girls, "She's hot man. I mean if I didn't already have Angie I would so be all over that, but she's out of my league." Sharpener sighed dramatically. Stephanie was just that much more above Angie and everyone knew it, but the girls were tight like sisters, Siamese twins sister at that. Stephanie with her stunning green eyes and long brunette hair and that perfectly tanned skin. She was exotic, he thought, with her father's Spanish heritage and as for Angie, in comparison to that of her friend, had her blondish brunette hair dark brown eyes, pale completion.

Gohan leaned forward with both arms resting loosely on his knees and chewed on a grass stem he had plucked from the ground. Dark predator like eyes watched Stephanie's every move blinking some when his locks blew across his vision. He thought about his encounter with her when she had stolen that kiss from him. It wasn't the first time this had popped into his head since it had happened, and it wasn't like the first kiss he had ever had either. It confused him. As a rule, girls never really did anything for him. They still didn't, but that was because none had kissed him as passionately as Stephanie Hamilton and certainly not in front of, what felt like, the whole school.

It did arouse some thoughts he wouldn't normally be entertaining. Harris still had what it took to get him off, but realistically that was never going to happen. On the other hand Stephanie was here and offering. He didn't know what to think or why he was even entertaining these ideas. He was getting restless of late, horny would be another word used, but that would be understatement. His dreams seemed to be stimulating some very wild and bizarre fantasy that bordered on the lines of a werewolf movie, violent and brutal at times. This thing with Stephanie was stirring something within that terrified him. It didn't feel human at all.

"Hey GC!" Sharpener called again but louder. "We're _going_ to be late!"

Blinking Gohan snapped from his thoughts. He squinted shielding his eyes from the sun. "Huh?"

"The _bell_ dude We're late for our class." Sharpener pointed over his shoulder towards the buildings.

Gohan sprung to his feet and dusted his jeans. He looked confused seeing hardly anyone around. There were just a few remaining stragglers heading indoors. "Already?"

"You spaced or something?"

"No. I justah, forget it. Where are the girls?" he asked reaching down to snatch up his backpack.

Sharpener laughed, patting him on the back. "They left already."

Confused Gohan frowned. "They were here?"

"No. They've been put in charge of organizing the dance, so theyre busy recruiting their friends to help."

"The dance?" Gohan said eyes wide. Hell. "I forgot all about it!"

Sharpener heaved his bag over his shoulder as they both head over to E block. "You're kidding, right?" he asked unsure whether to be appalled or amused.

Gohan glanced back over his shoulder at his friend. "It's not like I've had a chance. I've been so caught up with work. I'm too tired to think of anything else." He explained.

"Geez, you really need to get your priorities in order." Sharpener remarked shaking his head in dismay. "Now listen. It's really simple, man. Stephanie is your first priority; number one on your list. Everything else comes last." He explained as they both stepped into the building.

"Not if you want me to keep driving you to school it doesn't." Gohan argued. The truck was costing him fortune in fuel and maintenance. If he didn't do all the repairs himself it would be costing him even more. Repairs, is exactly what he knew he would be doing this weekend. He knew where his old man would be and that's at the pub like normal. That or fishing with his friend Don. Gohan didn't care as long as it kept him out of his hair.

"Mr Collins. Mr Sullivan! I _assume_ you both have a class to go to?" Principle Fisher's voice boomed startling them both. Both boys jumped slightly embarrassed of being caught unawares.

"Yes sir." Sharpener was quick to reply. Through rebellious eyes Gohan watch the tall lanky man with his dark rim glass look down at them like they were nothing more than hoodlums.

"Well then, I suggest the two of you get there before I put you both on detention this afternoon." Fisher threatened. Both boys turned and hurried away leaving the man to fuss over one of the many proud school photos that framed the entrance.

"Prick!" Gohan snapped rounding the corner and seeing the stairwell insight.

"Fucker!" Sharpener growled as they both started to sprint up the steps two at time before heading down the hall until they reached their class.

On entering the unnaturally quiet room they cringed, "Mr Collins. Mr Sullivan... You're late!"

Not again.

ooo

"You know, I hate school." Sharpener bitched, and not for the first time that afternoon. "I really hate it."

"So you keep telling me." Gohan smirked pulling up alongside his friend's apartments. "You've only got tomorrow then you a free man." He reminded him.

"True. Tomorrow night do you wanna come with me and Angie to the flicks?" Sharpener asked looking hopefully, maybe a little _too_ hopefully.

Gohan laughed. "I don't think so. Threes a-" his eyes narrowed quickly seeing through his friend with the odd expression Sharpener was pulling. "NO! No-no-no-no and NO!"

"Aww...come on!" Sharpener whined. "It will be great the four of us. Pleeeeease! I promised them you would."

"Well then you've got a problem, because it isn't going _be_ happening!" Gohan growled, flatly refusing. "I've got a date already with _this_ baby." he all but purred patting the steering wheel affectionately.

"Oh come _off_ it! Stephanie wants _you_ bad." Gohan frowned deepened. Something inside of him wanted this.

He was fighting it. "... I don't know. I've gotta go, dad's waiting."

Smiling and feeling fairly confident that he could persuade Gohan into going with them. "Okay, I'll seeya later then. I'll pop around."

"Yeah, sure." Gohan mumbled sounding less than enthusiastic than his friend. He recognised all too well that sparkle in Sharpeners eyes, believing he was close to achieving his goal. Sighing, Gohan waited for his friend to close the door.

"Catchya!" Sharpener waved happily. With a short nod Gohan shifted into gear and waved before taken off again. He wasn't impressed with his friend and even less so with himself.

By the end of each evening Gohan was left feeling exhausted driving everyone to and fro. That combined with the ever mounting schoolwork and working back at the steelyards, something had to give.

He would be pleased when the weekend finally arrived. Then he would be able to make up for all that schoolwork he hadn't been able to catch up on. That and working on the truck was making for a full weekend, and it looked like the movies with Stephanie was also on the cards. Thats if Sharpener had his way and Gohan knew he would.

Maybe, he could pretend to be sick, real sick with the flu or something. It would have to be convincing. It could work, but then his face dropped, knowing full well Sharpener would see right through his ruse. Frowning, he wouldnt put it past his friend to just rock up and drag him from his room if need be. No doubt with a _foul_ tasting bottle of cough mixture in hand just to teach him a lesson.

Sharpener really has it bad for Angie and would do anything to keep her on good terms with him.

_Traitor._

ooo

Gohan looked down at just above his wrist. It wasn't healing as fast as he would have liked. He was wearing ripped jeans a long t-shit this time red with an orange logo on the front. With a fresh bandage on his arm, he raced down stairs to start the day. His hair was still damp after the shower in a miserable attempt to wake himself up. He climbed into the Chevy, brought the old girl to life and quickly backed out of their narrow driveway. It was Friday and he wanted to get the day over with so he could get the weekend rolling. There was a lot that needed doing.

He pulled into school with Sharpener at his side as usual. Gohan spotted Chaz talking with Stephanie before she noticed his big Chevy entering the car park. With its rusty charm among the endless line of new cars in the student's carpark it wasn't hard to miss. He secretly watched as a smile burst onto her face on seeing him. It gave him some satisfaction to know she was interested in him instead _of_ bozo.

She rushed to meet him as he pulled up. Both Sharpener and Gohan glanced at each other with the same serious expression. They had both seen the fiery look Chaz had shot their way before his jock buddies patted him on the back persuading him to follow, but Chaz was not having any of that and shrugged them off.

Gohan silenced the engine and was pulling the keys out of the ignition as Stephanie came to his door. "You _took_ long enough." She gushed gleefully. She moved aside as Gohan climbed out and pulled his baseball cap over his eyes to hide his annoyance. "I thought I'd wait for you. Angie will be a little late Sharp." She told the taller blond as he grabbed his bag from the tray of the Chevy.

A disappointed Sharpener nodded. He would have liked his girl to meet him as well. "Did she say when?"

"No. Just that her dad was going to drop her off on his way to work." Stephanie explained still focussed on Gohan like a puppy with a new treat to be had. Gohan shifted his bag onto his shoulder ready to leave. He had no qualms of leaving her standing there alone.

She was a little taken back, "Gohan!" she called watching him slip past her. Unfazed Gohan continued, but his eyes were focused on Chaz off to the side watching cautiously from under his cap. Both boys' eyes were locked as Stephanie slipped her arm around Gohan's.

"What's wrong?" She purred not noticing the friction between Chaz and Gohan until then. "Oh." concluding that there was some jealous rivalry between them. "Don't _worry_ about him." She reassured him stepping in front of Gohan, stopping him in his tracks. "I'm here ..._with_ you!" She cooed as if that would make it all worthwhile.

Quickly becoming irritated, "What do _you_ want?" He demanded, sounding a little too testy for her liking.

Frowning, "Well, someone WOKE up _all_ grumpy!" She griped rubbing her arms looking just as agitated as him.

Gohan rolled his eyes, but lowered his tone. "Stephanie please can we just" thats as far as he got when his mouth was captured in a searing kiss.

Ohh yeah. ON FIRE! Someone yelled. Laughter and cheers filled the car park around them. Stephanie wasn't a girl that could go unnoticed, especially when she attached her mouth to someone as hot and mysterious as _loner_ boy.

Gohan just stood there not knowing what had happened. One minute they were on the verge of fighting then the next. He definitely wasn't expecting it, but from his peripheral he could just see Chaz's murderous glare. Inwardly he couldnt help but smirk. Something inside of him snapped and went with the kiss despite it all. Even adding to the flame.

Stephanie was taken off guard as the tables turned dramatically. Taking control Gohan angled his head in such way bringing her against him. His firm body pressed hard up against her softness. Heatedly he slipped his wet hot tongue into her willing moist mouth. This time it was Stephanie who went weak at the knees as she melted into the burning flame that would surely consume her whole. A needy moan burst to the surface born and delivered from the fever that rose between them.

Only a lack of air on her behalf had them separating. Dazed but smiling dreamily from ear to ear Stephanie couldn't take her eyes off Gohan who was standing there even more confused than ever. His dark probing orbs studied her rich glazed green pools staring back at him in wonder.

Gohan snapped out of the moment remembering Chaz and shifted his sights. The jock was no-where to be seen. Stephanie, on the other hand, slipped her arm around his waist and led him like a confused puppy into the building and towards class. Sharpener was on the other side giving him the thumbs up and patting hes back amused as they left the ecstatic crowd gossiping amongst themselves. They knew what the talk of the school would be that day and Stephanie was sure to rejoice in its glory. Gohan was hers and now all those _jealous_ bitches out there knew.

Offloading his things into the locker Gohan was dumfounded. _What had HE done?_ Cursing. IDIOT! Was the first and main thing that recurred watching Stephanie further down the corridor busy chatting _ten to the dozen_ with her _in_ friends. They hadn't even got far without someone stopping them and wanting to know all the details. Gohan felt sick, and rightly so.

Sharpener wandered up to his side with the usual goofy grin on his face. It was one that Gohan really wanted to _knock off_. "Man, I wasn't sure you were going to come up for air. Kami, that _was_ WILD!" Gohan shot him a glare but Sharpener only laughed. "No. It really was man. You've got every girl in this school wanting to _do away_ with Stephanie Hamilton."

"Don't you have a place to be?" Gohan growled.

"Yeah, right next to MY man." Sharpener cheered proudly. Gohan shot him the death glare and slammed his locker door closed. "Come off it man that _was_ WICKED! You can't stand there and tell me that you _felt_ nothing?"

"Way to _go_ dude!" cheered some guy patting him on his back as he passed by. Gohan had no idea _who the hell_ he was only that he was in the year ahead of him. He was sure hed never hear the end of this.

Sighing he went to leave but Sharpener wasn't finished. There was an outstretched hand on his chest preventing Gohan from going any further. "Wait. You haven't answered _my_ question." Gohan rolled eyes, fed up. "I knew it! That's _a_ YES!" Sharpener's cheered. Pleased with his detective work his grin widened with the knowledge.

Gohan couldn't deny some of it was good, but he couldn't compare it to anything really. It was not like he had had many kisses to judge it by so how would he know. All it did was make him wonder what it would be like to kiss James Harris his teacher in the same way. This was something that wasn't going to happen any time soon or, for that matter, ever.

ooo

The rest of the day was torture as far as Gohan was concerned. Stephanie never left his side enjoying their new found fame. They were the talk of the school. The _hottest_ couple from what Angie had reported. It seemed the only one who was miserable about it was Gohan. He preferred not to comment and was still kicking himself for being such an idiot for playing on Stephanie's feelings to get at Chaz. He was still wallowing in self-pity as he headed to his science class. It was the only class that Angie and Stephanie weren't in which was a blessing.

Harris was looking especially good this day with his tight shirt showing off his solid biceps. _Hmm_... Gohan found himself licking his suddenly dry lips. His heart rate seemed to increase on its own and he felt like someone had put the heater on full blast. It was extremely hot in the room, suffocatingly so.

After class Harris asked him to stay back. Brow raised Sharpener shot Gohan a puzzled look who in turn pretended not to notice. He was sweating like pig and panicking that he had been caught checking Harris out during class. Warily he approached the teacher's deck. He really had tried hard not to look, but it's near impossible when your wet dream was standing over you explaining Quantum physics.

Harris smiled which caused Gohan to go weak at the knees. "You did a great job today Gohan."

That did it. He was the _greatest_ man that ever lived. "Thank you sir." Gohan said coolly desperately trying not to blush.

Harris smile only grew seeing the light blush across the boy's cheeks. He knew all too well about Gohan's crush on him which was something he found adoring. It was something he had commented on to his lover over the phone. Surprisingly it was not very well known in a small town like Heyfield that he had a boyfriend waiting for him back in Satan City. It wasnt something that would be welcome.

Just another reason James heart went out to this boy being stuck in such a backward town as Heyfield. Life wasn't going to be easy for the boy living here and if he could get Gohan out then all the better. He had his feelers out in search for an acceptable scholarship that Gohan could apply for.

"Do you think you can help me carry one of these to my office?" Harris asked motioning to the boxes full of the equipment they had used in class. Without saying a word Gohan shifted his backpack further across his shoulder and reached over to lift one of the boxes.

"That's it. Quick glancing around the room, I think I have everything." Harris said. Gohan waited patiently at the door for him. "Is it too heavy for you?" Harris asked, concerned at seeing the teen appear to struggle with the box he was holding.

Gohan shook his head indifferent, "No, it's fine." He quickly shifted the weight of the box from off his injured arm not wanting to attract attention to it.

Moving ahead Harris smiled.Okay then. Lets go.

They headed off down the corridor in silence. Encouraged by their brief talk after class the other day Harris was hoping to use the time to get the kid to open up.

"Arent you hot in that? Harris enquired noticing the boy had been wearing long sleeved shirts for a few days straight now. Nervously Gohan glanced down at his sleeve to see it had caught and was clearly showing his bandage. He glanced nervously back up at Harris who had also noticed it.

"I'm getting over a cold." Gohan lied shifting the box so he could hide the bandage.

Harris frowned. The boy's strange behaviour would suggest something else, something more serious. Not wanting to scare the boy he went on to something less threatening until he could think on how to approach this. "Have you thought any more about a scholarship?"

Relieved Gohan relaxed. "Yes, but I haven't had any time to look anything up."

"Why not Google it." He suggested but then saw the boy's expression drop.

Gohan felt awkward and little embarrassed. "We don't have a computer. Dad thinks..."

"Don't tell me a waste of money?" Harris smirked but the more he heard about Mr Collins the more he understood Gohan's behaviour and more, he was sure he didn't like this guy. Gohan nodded as they both rounded the corner.

"I can't get to the library until the weekend because I work late during the weekdays and well the school computers are always booked." Harris nodded understanding all too well.

Other teachers and himself had been trying to upgrade the computers for the students. But Heyfield High prized themselves on sport and not academic. It had a lot to do with Mr Allen Pitts funding the school's football team where his son Daniel Pitts and best friend Chaz Newhart were the key players. It was something he was fighting to change for kids like Gohan to have a chance.

They arrived at the office and opened the door. "I tellya what" He started placing his box on the chair near the door. "Just put it down there thanks Gohan." He said pointing to the floor near the chair before going to the desk.

Gohan did as he was asked and stood to see Harris jotting something down on a notepad and peeling it off. "Here. This is my home number and my address. Ring me sometime. Sunday would be best. I'll be home for sure then. We can arrange a time for you to come over and use my computer if you like. What do you say?"

Gohan was dumfounded. What could he say? He would jump into the man's arms if he didn't think it would freak him out. But then again that wasn't his style either. He wasnt able to contain his smile as it quickly spread across his face. He cleared his throat and could feel himself getting a little too emotional. It's not every day someone offered to help him. "Umm you sure, sir? I mean trusting me with your address and all."

Harris laughed and patted the boy on his shoulder. "I think you and I have a lot more in common than you think." Gohan frowned slightly confused not catching the hidden meaning. Harris laughed again. "Yes Gohan... I think I can trust you."

Gohan looked down at the address scrawled on the paper. He pocketed it very carefully with Harris looking on hopeful he would use it. Not just in wanting to use it for the computer. Gohan reminded him of his lover's childhood. He wanted to help. Harris didn't want to see Gohan go through any of it if his theory correct. He had grown attached to the kid.

Harris patted him on the back and sent him on his way. He watched as Gohan left, shaking his head amused at the boy trying to cover up his excitement. 'Well, I better stock the fridge if Im going to have company.' he thought chuckling before returning to unpacking the boxes with high hopes that Gohan would accept his invitation.

ooo

That afternoon Gohan was over the moon. He even managed to make an escape early before Stephanie and got out of class. He didn't have to worry about Sharpener as he was getting a lift with his mother. The only thing that was left was for him to go and pick his old man and even Mark Collins couldn't dampen his good spirits.

Gohan raced up to his room and made sure to close the door behind him. Pulling out the scrap of paper Harris had gave him. His dark eyes lingered over each letter before a smile broke onto his face. "_Yeeesss__! _" He made a dive onto the bed still holding the paper. This was the closest thing to a _date_ he ever was going to get, even if it wasn't truly one.

He bit his lower lip in an attempt to stop smiling like some idiot. He was unable to believe it and wished he could ring someone, _anyone,_ and tell of his good fortune. What he held in his hands was no small triumph. Gohan was delirious in the knowledge that hed achieved the near impossible. Obtaining the phone number and address of the hottest male in all of Heyfield. He would be spending time alone with the very man he been fantasising about for so long now. Granted it was just to use his computer, but still this was better than anything he had ever hoped. Gohan kicked off his shoes and decided he needed a shower. He needed to think.

That night he couldn't sleep. Not because he was upset but because of all the delicious imagining that kept popping into his head. What it was going to be like over at Harris' place. He also didn't want to come across too keen even though he might have already failed there. Gohan couldn't wait. Rolling over he forced himself to close his eyes in an attempt to get some sleep.

ooo

Gohan wasn't as enthusiastic as he was last night. His father had woken him up at the crack of dawn to drive him over to his friend Don's place. For whatever reason Don couldn't get to their place to pick him up. They were going to do some fishing before heading off to the pub that evening. Gohan was so tired he just pulled the jeans that he had worn the previous day over his pjs and grabbed a shirt. It made for a tight fit but he was past caring. He blindly tossed the keys on the table and collapsed onto the couch groaning. He was too tired to climb the steps. Gohan wished he was little once more and someone could carry him to bed just like his mother used to do.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew someone was pounding on the door. "HEY GC! Get off your _lazy_ ASS, and open _the_ DOOR already! It's _your_ friendly wake up service!" Came the unmistakable British laugh, a good friend. Rubbing his hair yawning Gohan opened the door to be greeted by two sunshine smiling faces. "You _do_ know WHAT _time_ it is?" Gohan grumbled and headed back toward the kitchen letting his visitors do as they please. This was something they had habit of doing anyway.

"Yeah, but the question mate, is do you?" chuckled Robby, a tall gothic looking boy in his later teens. He waltzed through the door with his trademark coat swinging with each step. He had a very rich accent and dark wavy hair that matched his dark eyes and painted nails. In all the years Gohan had known him he had never been dressed any other way. He was a very carefree kinda guy but always a business man at heart.

"Ignore him, babe." Angel said brushing past Robby in her fishnet stockings, calf high _fluffy_ white boots and short hot-pink nylon skirt. It was so out of place, mix/match, but she always seemed to make it work. Angel was a punk looking girl that didn't mind wearing what she knew would draw attention. She had an attitude as well as a very attractive girl under it all. She came up behind Gohan who had collapsed in a chair with his cheek pressed heavy on the table looking dead to the world. Smiling she folded her slender arms around him before bending over and kissing his head. "Did _my_ baby have a bad night?" Angel enquired. Robby spotted an apple and picked it up, tossing it in the air before catching it and taking a big bite. He leaned over the counter his dark eyes returned to watching Gohan relaxing into one of Angel famous massages.

"No. Sweet _daddy_ woke me up at some ungodly hour." Gohan grumbled ready to fall back to sleep under his friend's talented fingers.

"Aww you _poor_ boy." Robby pouted taking a seat across from them. He plonked his heavy boots onto the table before tossing a small familiar brown paper bag onto the table in line of Gohan's vision. "Maybe this will help."

Gohan's eyes widened. "You didn't?" He gasped sitting up with Angel hugging him tightly pressing her cheek to his.

"It's our early Christmas come birthday present." She explained kissing Gohan before releasing her hold on him and sliding into a chair beside him. Her smile matched his. Robby chuckled clearly enjoying the younger male's reaction.

You did? Gohan grinned climbing to his feet.

"I did. Robby chuckled. What do you think of _your_ BIG brother now?"

Gohan rushed him and hugged him tightly before kissing him fully on the cheek. Robby eyes widened delighted. "Gees, sis I think we should do this more often." he said touching his cheek as Gohans attention turned to the brown bag as he pulled out a joint. "I think I'll marry you both for this."

Robby wiggled his brow playfully. "That could be fun." laughing at Angel pulling a face. Both were in good spirits as Gohan searched hastily through the kitchen drawers for a lighter.

"Here... playboy." Angel called tossing him her lighter. Gohan caught it in mid air, impressive.

Robby stood. "Maybe we should retire outside just in case daddy _dear_ rocks up." He suggested knowing all too well Gohan's relationship with his father.

ooo

All three decided to go for a walk once Gohan was dressed. They stepped out of the house and headed down the street cutting across the back of the park to hangout where no respectable person in Heyfield would be seen. The route took them under the old railway bridge where most of the street kids hung out or dealt. They found a fallen log to sit on and Gohan lit up a smoke and handed it to Angel who took a draw before handing it back.

The temperature was a lot cooler this early in the morning as the grey rain clouds hung low over them. Everyone milling around was doing their best to keep warm. There were only a few stragglers there but most didn't rock up until nightfall. This was where Robby and Gohan first met; only a few blocks from where Gohan lived. You could see the woodlands from his bedroom window if you stood in the right place.

There they got talking about things that interested them. They never really went into depth about anything and were comfortable just being in each other's company.

The two older teens were checking up on their little bro as they saw him. They knew Gohan would be running out of stash and didn't want him go looking for it elsewhere. There were too many underhanded older guys out there that were looking for kids like him. He was candy to the eye and an easy target while in that state of mind. They had seen Gohan really down and knew he didn't always think clearly when trying to stop the pain. This was their unorthodox way of helping him. The only way they knew how.

After a while Robbys dark eyes flicked to Angel were they met with the same concern. So youre going to tell us?

Frowning, he had hoped they wouldnt breech the subject. Gohan lowered his bandage wrist from brushing back a few strands of hair away from his face.

It was accident. I wasnt thinking clearly.

Let _me_ look. Robby raised his brow challenging.

Gohan sighed, Its real not that bad. Its healing. He insisted. He watched as Robby unravelled bandage to look for himself.

Angel watched on concerned beside Gohan tentatively she traced her slender finger over the angry scar. It looks painful.

Its a little tender, nothing more. Gohans brows knitted under the unwanted attention. He pulled his arm free from Robbys hold and analysing troubled eyes. Really guys its nothing.

It had to be something to get you into that state. Robby pointed to his wrist as Angel insisted on bandaging it for him.

Dad was just being on my back more than usual and I just lost it for second. Less than impressed Robby refrained from saying or doing anything, but it was clear to everyone he was livid.

Here. Take this. Robby pulled out mobile phone from his jacket pocket. Ive been meaning to give it to you for some time. I want you to use it. Ring me! His meaning was clear.

I cant take your phone. Gohan argued as it was shoved in his hand.

Yes you _can_ babe. Angel smiled hugging him. He can always get another one. She winked. His mothers sucking up big time. Angel explained throwing some light humour, knowing how difficult Gohan found when others showed affection.

Gohan was aware of Robbys story about how his wealthy mother had up and left him to go back to England with one of her _million_ boyfriend leaving him behind to be raised by his father and aunt. It was all very complicated and theatrical. A worthy story of its own accord.

Yeah, so take it. Robby said more sober, Id feel better if I knew youve got it.

"Rob" Gohan didn't quite know what to say. He was speechless, if not a little teary at their kindness. It felt good to know someone was looking out for him. Robby smirked and grabbed a hold of him pulling him into a tight hold.

"It's cool."

"Hey! Is this an _exclusive_ boy's club or can an EXTREMELY _cute_ girl crash it?" Angel crowed already stretching her slim arms around both of them. All three smiled as they immersed themselves in a group hug and laughing as they pulled away.

"You're _never_ excluded." Gohan said grinning as she kissed him.

Good to hear. Angel laughed as they all set off back down the winding goat track.

Gohan turned to the taller boy, So your mothers back in town? he asked feeling comfortable and loved among these two who knew him like no other in his dysfunctional life.

Robby waltzed on ahead with his jacket blowing behind him. Lighting up another smoke, not at all impressed. Yeah, the worlds _gone_ to pot!

You should see her _latest_ toyboy. Angel laughed with Robby rolling his eyes. Hes gotta be in his early twenties.

Ewww... Gohans face twisted with the image he was left with.

I _dont_ know what he sees in her.

Money. Robby offered looking down at the cherry end of his smoke having heard it all before.

Yeah, theres that. Angel waved her hand as if that wasnt half obvious. He spent some time in Japan a few years back.

Japan, huh? Gohan nodded, interested. Whats his name?

Juunanagou, but he prefers Junnana. I know. Maybe you should meet up with him. He could give you a quick lesson in Japanese. She laughed, playfully swatting him knowing full well Gohan was flunking it.

Smirking, Yeah, maybe I should.

ooo

They parted ways promising to catch up soon. He loved them dearly and appreciated everything they did for him. Even so, after going their separate ways he couldnt stop over analysing things.

Everything, it seemed, was pissing him off of late. Not only was his mood quick to darken, he added to all the stress he was under by feeling weighed down over everything.

A flash of lightening cast an eerie glow on the area. Not keen to go back to the house just yet, Gohan sat on one of the three swings in the vacated park. The miserable weather had kept normal people away.

The weather fitted his mood. He reflected back how his life had changed from being under the protective loving wing of his mother to the abusive hand of his father he now lived with. How they had moved from one town to the next since her death. They had never been in one place for too long. Heyfield had to be the longest they had stayed at one place. He put that down to his father trying to find full time work and a friend that would tolerate him. Gohan was thankful he was getting tired of their gypsy existence. His father always owning money to the wrong crowd and forever hiding out from them.

Now his life was changing in ways that baffled him. His body was changing along with it in a way that he couldnt understand and couldnt explain. Waking up with nightmares was bad enough, but just recently he was experiencing weird things. There were times when his skin felt like it was on fire, blistering. It wasnt uncommon for him to break out in a fever that left his body racking with tremors day or night. It would only take seconds for his hair to be drenched in perspiration. He literally felt as if his body was dehydrating, craving and calling for something. It was bizarre. It was like his internal thermostat had been turned all the way up and was out of control.

This was quickly followed by a heightened arousal where his skin itched and ached until he could release some of the tension. Gohan was too embarrassed to find out if this was a normal teenage guy thing, but something deep down was telling it wasn't.

He pushed the disturbing thoughts away and finished his joint. In the end he decided to work on the old Chev. He stamped out the butt of his joint feeling lighter once again.

Once home he rushed up stairs and quickly stripped to change into something that wouldn't be a big problem if it got covered in grease. He grabbed an old pair of torn jeans and a singlet.

Gohan drained the oil and replaced it. The sun was beginning to peek as the clouds slowly dissipated until they were all but gone by lunchtime. Half way through the job someone kicked his shoes. He glanced over to see familiar sneakers in front of the truck.

"I thought you be off to the movies?" Gohan said matter-of-factly as he tightened the filter and making sure it was seated before wiping his itchy nose.

"That's not until tonight." Sharpener stated plonking himself down watching his friend at work. "I heard you _ditched_ Stephanie."

Lying on his back Gohan frowned while working on. "I left early."

"So you're going to come tonight?"

He sighed in frustration. "Are you asking me or are YOU _ordering_ me?" Gohan growled getting sick of the conversation.

"_Come_ OFF it man. Stop playing. Come with _us_ tonight. We'll all have fun. You'll see, and you don't have to drive. Mum is _letting_ me use her car tonight." Sharpener pleaded and becoming frustrated himself. Angie had been on the phone all morning reporting on Stephanie's emotional state and for some reason it was his fault. Since Gohan was his friend he was told to fix it if he wanted a date with her.

Sharpener just needed some slack from his friend just so he could get it good with his girl. They hadn't even gotten to first base and his patience was running out.

Hearing the desperation in his friends voice Gohan climbed out from under the truck holding the wrench and greasy rag. He met his friend's pleading eyes and returned an aggravated glare and tossed the rag down. "Fine _whatever_... What time?"

Unamused he watched a smile explode onto his friend face, Sharpener jumped to his feet. "I'll pick you up at seven."

Gohan nodded, "I'll be ready." he said wiping his hands unenthusiastically.

Sharpener fisted him in the arm. "I owe you _big_ for this." He said before heading over to the car to give Angie the good news to pass on to Stephanie.

"I know." Gohan smirked before climbing back under the truck as he heard his friend take off at speeds not meant for tight streets such as these. If his mother only knew, Gohan thought chuckling to himself before getting back to work.

By the time he climbed out from under the truck and cleaned up it was going on two thirty. He still hadn't put the second wash in. Gohan climbed down the stairs to the basement carrying the full clothes hamper from the upstairs bathroom. He was searching through the pockets before putting them in the washing machine when he came across a pair of jeans. He pulled out a leaflet he had all but forgotten and leaned back against the washing machine and his eyes went to the number. The likeness between his mother and this woman was uncanny. He took the leaflet and rushed back upstairs to his room. Once upstairs he searched for his old bedtime book that his mother used to read to him when he was real young, a keepsake of times now long gone.

From one of the pages he pulled out a photo of his mother holding him on her knee. Gohan looked about three years old. Chichi was laughing as she tickled him while he tried squirm away. It was taken by one of their neighbours when they lived in a small town far from Heyfield. This was at a time when life was good. Gohan smiled as he ran his finger loving over her face. Then his attention turned to her wrist.

There was the same bangle, the same likeness. It had to be the same. Gohan didn't know much about his mother's past. Not even her maiden name. Maybe this was her folks looking for her maybe she had eloped with his dad for whatever reason. Another theory was she found out she was pregnant and thought her family would disapprove and left. Thinking about it Gohan wouldve disapproved too.

He wondered if he should ring them at all, just to give them the bad news. The news that their child had died in a tragic accident, one for which he was to blame. Frowning, he tried to block the unwanted memories of that night.

Gohan collapsed back onto his bed, crumpling the piece of paper before rolling it up into a tiny ball where he tossed it into the bin under his desk. On second thought he got up and retrieved it. Gohan didn't have to tell them who he was or anything. Just give them the information so they didn't have to go on wondering about her. Maybe that's what she would have wanted?

Gohan would have done anything for his mother. Nothing had changed there. If anything, he would move mountains for her now. Instead he was left with the guilt of her death. If by doing this, he might be able to help others that might have loved her like he did. That thought settled it. Gohan trotted back down the stairs again to ring the number on the leaflet. He had nothing to lose. The only question was, how he was going to word it. He tried to rehearse what he was going to say as he dialled.

It wouldn't surprise him if they had moved, given that it had been years since the leaflet had been placed in the window. The old man back at the service station probably never cleaned his windows Gohan thought as he waited, tapping on the phone impatiently desperate to get this over with. He briefly wondered what they were like. It was only then that it clicked with him. These people were his grandparents but he had no time to analyse it.

"You have reached the Briefs residence please leave a-"

Gohan was taken aback by the young male voice on the answering machine. It was a sexy husky voice. It unsettled him and sent sparks through him that he couldn't understand. He moved the receiver away from his mouth not knowing what to do or say when he heard someone pick up the line and an impatient voice boomed. "Who's this?" the voice demanded.

Gohan dropped the phone on the cradle and backed away, cursing himself for being stupid.

"Just _do_ it!" He told himself dialling again but this time more determined to get it over with.

Again he waited but this time it was not as long. Gohan heard a lady voice this time. "Hello Bulma speaking." It sounded faintly cross but he didn't believe it was directed towards him.

"Hello?" Gohan spoke timidly. He wondered how to go about this and wished he never started it.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Umm this might sound odd, but have you lived there a long time?"

Bulma raised a perplexed brow. "I guess so, who is this?"

"Err well you don't know me, but I found this leaflet and it has your number on it. It's about a Son Chichi..." Gohan said looking at his mother picture as he spoke.

A loud gasp could be heard as Bulma quickly covered her mouth with a shaky hand. She turned to find Mirai Trunks entering the room and stepping towards her with an openly concerned expression. "Mum?"

She waved for him to be quiet and turned her attention back to the phone. "Who is this?"

"Collins and I just wanted to let you know that I knew Chichi. I'm afraid I don't know how to break this to you, but she died a few years ago." Bulma, paled. She turned to her son speechless. Her hands began to tremble more noticeably. _Chichi was dead._ After all this time she shouldn't have been so surprised. That would be why Goku could never find her.

"Hello, anyone there?" Gohan asked hesitantly. Mirai Trunks was ready to take the phone off his mother but she refused. Whoever _this_ PUNK was he was going to get an earful for upsetting his mother.

"Sorry. It-it just came as a shock. You're sure its the same person?"

"Yes, I have a photo of her wearing that same bangle that's in the leaflet. It was a gold dragon and if I remember rightly it had these weird looking red eyes that would glow in the dark."

"Yesthat's right. They were fire rubies." Bulma smiled fondly remembering the bangle that the OX king had given his daughter. She didn't need any real proof other than that. Only someone that has seen the bangle would know about its ruby eyes that glowed in the dark.

"Why have you taken so long to ring?" Bulma asked hurt.

Hearing the grief in her voice Gohan kicked himself. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. "I'm sorry. I didn't _mean_ to upset you. I just found this leaflet the other day over at Rockdale and thought you would want to know."

On hearing how nervous the boy was Bulma composed herself. It was just then she realised he sound young, quite young. "No-no I'm glad you did. If you'd give me your details I can forward a cheque-"

"No. I-I didn't do it for money. I just thought you guys would want to know what happened to _your_ daughter." Bulma burst into laughter. She wasn't that old. Gohan frowned and removed the receiver from his ear. Now what did he do wrong?

"Hehe honey. Chichi wasn't my daughter." Mirai's curiosity piqued. "I was a friend. I did the leaflet on behalf of her family." She explained.

"Oh sorry." Gohan apologised feeling a little better, if not a little foolish. At least he wasn't breaking the news to some frail old women that might have had a heart attack. A light smile of relief tugged on his lips.

Smiling and curious Bulma asked. "So how did you know Chichi?"

Shrugging his shoulders what _the_ hell, she sounds nice enough. "I'm Gohan, Chichi's son..."

"Sorry?" Frowning not sure she heard right. "I don't think I heard correctly. Did you just say"

"Chichi was _my_ mother." Abruptly the phone went dead. "Hello?"

Bulma's wide eyes turned to her son, mouth ajar, speechless, when she realised she had dropped the phone killing the connection. "HELL!" She cursed scrambling for the receiver. "HELLO! Hello _anyone_ THERE? Hello-hello GOHAN!"

"Gohan?" Mirai asked his calculating blue eyes alight with this turn in events. He raked his fingers anxiously though his lavender locks. He _was_ BORN? Mirai Trunks never gave up on the idea that somehow somewhere he would find this world's Gohan. So now there was a chance he does exist in this world after all.

Elsewhere a frowning Gohan mumbled, "If that's how _you_ feel." He hung up and took one last look at the photo of his mother before screwing the leaflet up into a ball and tossing it into the bin in the kitchen. He about turned and went back down the stairs towards the basement to finish washing the clothes.

His mind switched back to the upcoming events of tonight. Gohan wasn't looking forward to it. The phone call was now but a distant memory as he went about his work, but hundreds of miles away he had started a chain of events that would shake his very foundations.

His very life

TBC

A/N: A BIG _thanks_ to my editor Vegeta-sire ;)

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
